


Four minutes

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Genprompt Bingo [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Regeneration is resurrection), Gen Prompt Bingo, Introspection, Minisode: The Night of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: The Sisters of the Flame restored his life; but only temporarily.  In four minutes, this life will end and a new one will begin;(What was going through the Eighth Doctor's mind during NoTD )





	Four minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo. Box: "Hello again (Resurrection) "   
> Helps when the main character of a series has what TV Tropes would call Resurrective Immortality . ;)
> 
> Spoilers for the mini-episode Night of the Doctor (which I would recommend watching if you haven't seen it0
> 
> Thanks to Lissy-Strata for helping me edit/giving me feedback and Chakoteya for their transcript. (quotes don't belong to me)

_“You have a little under four minutes.  
“Four minutes? That's ages. What if I get bored, or need a television, couple of books? Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting.”_ -Ohila and the Doctor

The universe is on the edge   
Of total destruction  
Ravaged by war  
The Time Lords facing   
An ancient enemy  
He’s trying to resist  
A Time Lord, but one of the nice ones  
He’s seen wars before, in so many times and planets  
But he’s here to help, not be a part of this chaos

Cass is dead.  
She wanted to see the universe  
Her acid words still ring in his head as he looks down at her badly-broken body  
 _“Look on the bright side. I'm not a Dalek._  
Who can tell the difference any more?...Go back to your battlefield. You haven’t finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing.”   
She wasn’t his companion   
But he tried to save her   
If she'd only let him  
He could have shown her so much that the universe had to offer  
More than this 

Four minutes have nearly expired  
He’s going to regenerate in moments  
A new life is about to start  
His younger self once called it a lottery  
Each new life is something different from the last  
One never knows what to expect   
But this time is going to be different  
The Sisters have given him a choice  
As he picks up Cass’ fallen bandolier, he makes the only choice he knows  
So many good friends he’s had in this life, several he has lost  
He knows what he has to fight for  
No longer the Doctor  
He feels the surge of golden energy; the spark and the fire engulf him as his body begins to resurrect  
His new life begins as a Warrior


End file.
